1. Field of the Invention
The application is in the field for seekers in moving bodies for target acquisition and for guidance of the bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seekers have long been used in munitions such as missiles in order to acquire targets, and for other guidance procedures. Multiple mode seekers, which acquire data using multiple wavelengths of energy, have also been used. Such sensors respond to both infrared and microwave radiation, for instance. Such seekers have been generally located at the nose of aircraft or missiles, in order to obtain an unobstructed field of view. Seekers have generally been placed within a window at the nose of the vehicle.
Improvements over prior seekers would in general be desirable.